matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Omega
The Order of the Omega, known to the outside world as the Fraternal Order of St. Paul, is a conservative faction of the Catholic Church who study the Omega Event. History Early History At some point in the past, the Catholic Church was formed out of a group of sun cult worshipers who served the Four Legendary Kingdoms (primarily the Kingdom of Land) as devoted followers. Later, a faction within the Church's Omega Group, who primarily studied the Omega Event and the knowledge of the Super-Ancient Beings, formed and called itself the Order of the Omega. The primary reason for this faction's forming was due to their stronger beliefs in some of the Church's original doctrine teachings, such as women being subservient to men. The Order of the Omega became a reclusive and private order, and so, unlike the more vocal factions such as the Jesuits and Franciscans, were largely left alone by the greater Church. The people who knew of the Order's existence, and not its real mission in studying the Omega Event, came to know them as the Fraternal Order of St. Paul. The monks of the Order spent many years of its existence collecting a number of artifacts and artistic items that they believed to be related to their holy mission of studying the Omega Event and the trials of the Super-Ancients, and even managed to make a charcoal rubbing copy of a tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos. These items were stored them at their private lodgings within the Gallerie dell'Accademia. Valuing their collection, the Order would punish those who attempted to steal their artifacts by pouring liquid stone over them. By the present day, the monk known as High Brother Ezekiel became the Order of the Omega's de facto leader. Since the time of the Tartarus Rotation, the Order became aware of the exploits of Jack West Jr and his team in overcoming the trials of the Super-Ancients, and even Jack's disruption of the Four Kingdoms' rule over the world after the Great Games of the Hydra. The Three Secret Cities When the former King of Underworld showed Jack the now-broken tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos he possessed, Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe noted that the Fraternal Order of St. Paul were believed to have made a rubbing of the tablet and kept it at the Gallerie dell'Accademia. After Hades was captured, Jack decided that the team would be better off having all available information relating to the Trial of the Cities, and set out to infiltrate the Order's lodgings to view the charcoal rubbing. Suspecting Jack's goal, the Knights of the Golden Eight contacted the monks of the Order of the Omega to warn them and request that they delay Jack and his people from leaving the Gallerie in order to give them the opportunity to catch them. Indeed, Ezekiel and a few of his brothers soon found Jack and Lily West after they had found the rubbing, holding them at gunpoint while noting Jack's notoriety. Ezekiel noted the Oracle of Siwa's presence, but it wasn't until after he had explained who the Order of the Omega really were and demanded to know why they had snuck into their lodgings that he snapped at Lily as she tried to answer. The Order's unofficial leader then showed the pair what they did to intruders, before revealing their intention to delay their departure so that the Knights could capture them. As Jack initiated an escape, he shot one of the monks and snatched up the bullet-proof casing of the Order's Vitruvian Man piece to protect him and Lily from the other monks' gunfire. After killing the other shooter, Ezekiel and the other remaining monks scattered as Jack and Lily began making their escape. Some days later, as the Trial of the Cities neared completion, the Order of the Omega gathered up their valued antiquities and departed their lodgings at the Gallerie, evidently to prepare for the final trial of the Ancients, the Trial of the Mountains. When a news report covering the week's events brought up the Fraternal Order of St. Paul's disappearance, Alby Calvin noted to Zoe Kissane his suspicion of their intentions. Known Members *High Brother Ezekiel Goals As scholars devoted to studying the Omega Event, the Order of the Omega prides itself on holding some of the closely-guarded knowledge regarding the cycle of the destruction and rebirth of the universe, and of the trials of the Super-Ancients. In pursuit of their goal, they have acquired many artistic pieces and other antiquities related to the trials. Presently, with the Omega Event nearing, the Order is believed to have set off to tackle the final trial of the Ancients to ensure they have the opportunity to survive through the Event. Trivia . Category:Faction Category:Antagonists Category:Catholic Church Category:The Three Secret Cities